Onesided
by Nemisor
Summary: He really wanted to hear her voice again. She had kinda hoped that he would call. They both thought it would never work. If they only knew that they both would need to reach out just a little bit to change it all. Anzu/Malik


_A/N: Manipulashipping? Yes, I haven't heard of that either. :D Well, I'm sure someone has, since it's the pairing of this round.  
_

_Have I mentioned before that I actually like Anzu and I like to write her? Anyway writing this was fun. I had two ideas and because neither one couldn't stand alone, I combined them. The second idea was inspired by creepy french voice in the beginning of Sonata Arctica's 'The End of This Chapter' But don't worry, there's nothing creepy here, and nothing french either._

_Oui, oui, mon amour, c'est moi. ^^_

_It's really short, but... Enjoy!

* * *

_**Onesided**_  
_

It must have all started back then. When Malik first saw her, that brown-haired girl, with blue eyes and everlasting beautiful smile. It must have started back then, when he first took her mind over with Mind Control. Malik had become curious. He had peeked inside the girl's memories.

* * *

_That girl is running after her friend, laughing. This is a game, it's all a game. When she finally catches her friend, they're both exhausted and fall to the ground together, hands locked together, laughing._

_And there they lie, until their moms call them back home._

_Friends.

* * *

_

Malik had never had friends. Sure he got Rishid, and Ishizu. But he never got this kind of friends.

And after one memory, he just had to see another one. This girl was _normal_. And Malik, who had never experienced normal life, wanted to see more. He wanted to learn.

He dug deep, too deep.

He got_ involved._ He got involved with the girl. More than he should have. But he couldn't stop himself.

* * *

_That girl, dancing. Her steps are full of grace, and her mind full of concentration. One step to the left, and so on._

_She may not be the best one in her dance group, but she is talented. And more importantly she is determined. She has a passion, a drive, a dream._

_She's chasing that dream. And no matter what she's never gonna give up.

* * *

_

He watched many memories, both happy and sad. He learned a lot from the girl. It was like he had always known the girl. It was like he actually had a friend. Then finally he found her first memory of him.

* * *

_She stared at the young man in front of him. Then her eyes darted to the injured boy in his arms._

_'Oh Ryou!' she whispered and ran to help her friend._

_She was worried, worried about her white-haired friend. And she felt thankful towards the stranger that had saved him._

_She turned her head and smiled to Malik.

* * *

_

Malik couldn't hate her, like he hated the Pharaoh and all his other friends. He just found out that he couldn't.

The girl was so innocent. She didn't deserve hate.

Maybe he should have hated her. Then using her wouldn't had felt so bad.

* * *

"_Now go and destroy the Pharaoh," Malik ordered._

_Jou immediately nodded and turned away. Malik turned his eyes to the girl._

"_You too," he said, frowning._

_Anzu stared right through Malik. The blond tapped his feet against the floor, impatiently. He could feel the girl struggling against it. But nobody could escape Malik's Mind Control. Not even this girl. Finally Anzu closed her eyes and nodding, said:_

"_Yes master Malik."_

_Then the girl spun around, so fast that Malik could not see the tears glimmering her eyes, as she unwillingly walked to her destiny. Malik was left staring at her back, wondering why those three blunt words, spoken without emotion had stung him like no words ever had before.

* * *

_

The girl wasn't normal. She couldn't be. After all he had done to her, she still had that smile on her face.

Malik regretted it. He truly did, now after his darkness was gone. And he believed that he didn't deserve their forgiveness.

But without a single doubt in her heart, Anzu smiled and forgave him.

* * *

_Malik smiled to the group in front of him. He stood between Rishid and Isis, his real family. Finally he had got rid of the darkness inside of him, all thanks to Pharaoh and Yugi._

"_We're going back to Egypt," he told everyone._

_Egypt, yes. That's where he belonged._

_One by one they, his former enemies came to bid him their farewells. First the Pharaoh and Yugi. They were followed by Jounouchi and Honda, and Then finally Anzu._

_The girl smiled to him, took his hands to her own and said, that if ever Malik needed to talk to someone about anything, he could call her. Anytime, she promised, and she would listen._

_Malik smiled back to her, and said that he's keep her offer in mind.

* * *

_

Three months had passed since the girl's offer, and he hadn't called. Malik sat on his bed, in Egypt, and wondered. He had wanted to call. He really wanted to hear her voice again.

Malik glanced at the phone on the table next to him. After a while he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

He sifted his position, feeling uncomfortable, waiting to someone to pick up the phone.

"Anzu Mazaki speaking," answered the voice of that girl in the other side of the line, and all the words dried to his mouth.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Anzu asked, sounding confused.

Malik didn't' know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He had no way to say the words he really wanted to say. _I'm so happy to hear your voice._

This wasn't a game. This was real. And Malik had not been trained for this.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Anzu asked. "I can hear you breathing, you know!"

Malik breathed in sharply and in one moment of wild panic slammed the phone back to its place. He stared at the phone. He just hung up on her. He just hung up on _her_.

Malik slumped back to his bed and buried his head to his hands. He had took that one change to actually talk to the girl and he had blew it.

He had chickened out the moment the girl had started speaking. He was afraid of what secrets he might spill out.

Because after all it was all _onesided_.

* * *

Anzu sat on her bed and stared at the phone.

Weird. When she had heard the phone ringing, she had been sure it was Malik calling. She had hoped it would be Malik.

Anzu bit her lip. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? It had been three months already. She had said that Malik could call anytime he liked. She had kinda hoped that the boy would call.

Anzu sighed and picked up the phone.

She had to hoped he would call just to say hi, if he had nothing better to say.

Anzu dialed the number,

She was getting desperate, she thought as she absentmindedly straightened her stockings. All this, just to hear his voice...

Someone picked up. Anzu's face lit up with a smile as she started speaking:

"Malik? Yeah, it's Anzu. I just wanted to call to say hi. So, how you've been?"

Anzu smiled faintly as she sifted the phone to another ear.

She knew she had no change, but just hearing his voice made her happy. She could be happy if the things continued like this. Of course, she would be happier if she really... No, there was really no point in thinking about it. It would never happen.

Because after all it was all _onesided_.


End file.
